Known gaming machines use random number generators to randomly determine the outcomes of wagering games, Random number generators in electronic gaming systems typically use a seed to begin generation of one or more random numbers (i.e., the output of a random number generator). The seed can be any number. For instance, a seed can be the dale and time of day represented by a numeral (e.g., May 31, 2008, 1:30 PM con be: 053120081330).
The random number generator uses the seed as an input for the random number generator algorithm to produce the random numbers. Random number generator algorithms are typically static (i.e., they do not change). Thus, if two identical seeds are input into, a random number generator at two different times, the random numbers generated by the random number generator will be the same. For example, if two different gaming devices with the same random number generating algorithms were to also use the same seed value, the random number generated, as well as the outcome of the game, would be identical for both gaming devices. Therefore, the seed introduced, to or used by the random number generator algorithm in a sense determines the extent to which the random numbers generated are random.
Many electronic gaming systems use the status of an associated computer system to generate tie random seed valve (e.g., such as the date and/or time as in the above example). This method of seed generation is somewhat, prone to repetition, and could possibly allow a very savvy player to identify a pattern in the outcomes of the gaming devices. To make the outcomes more random and to prevent any identifiable patterns from developing, it is important to make the inputted seeds as unpredictable as possible. The more varied the seeds, the more likely that the random numbers generated and thus the outcomes of the games will be varied.
Accordingly, there is a general need in the industry to provide more variance of seeds to make the random numbers generated (as well as outcomes of games resulting therefrom) more random.